Friends Are Tameless
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Sarah's friends aren't what the turtles thought they'd be, and Mikey is ticked off to find that one of them is still slightly interested in Sarah. But when one of Sarah's friends doesn't show up, will they tolerate each other to find the missing girl?
1. Sarah's Friends

**Hi there! I'm back, and with a vengeance! Here's my sequel, which I finally figured out a name for. It was difficult, but I thought of something. Now, it's been at least a month before I've written something, and I'm just now getting started back up. If it's not as good as the first yet, please excuse me. I've been quite busy with other things, but I finally broke down and got a move on the sequel I promised. Here we go!**

Sarah the Hedgehog couldn't decide what to do with herself. As soon as she sat down, she would just jerk to her feet again and pace. Then she'd go to sit down again, but jump right back up and pace again. She couldn't find anything to do. Today was the day she'd been waiting for, yet she had nothing to busy herself with. She was going insane trying to figure out what to do with herself. Between pacing and sitting down, she frantically glared at the slow clock. She could have sworn it was going backwards once, and she growled in frustration. From the other side of the room, Michelangelo was laughing.

"Anxious much?" he asked, and Sarah turned to glare at him instead of the stubborn clock.

"What is it about this that you find so funny Mikey?" she challenged, then went back to pacing.

"Sorry, don't kill me!" Mikey mused innocently, and Sarah was just about to snap at him again when her mother, Akita the Hedgehog, walked through the door.

"Mom! Are they-" Sarah began, but Akita cut her off.

"They're just outside! I'll bring them in!" she said, and Sarah squealed excitedly. Then she called for Mikey's older brothers, Leo, Raph, and Donny.

"They're here!" Sarah squeaked, turning back to the door. But then she turned to Mikey. "How do I look?" she asked him

"You look great, don't worry." Mikey laughed.

"Sure, take it from him. He always thinks you look great!" Raph complained, and Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back to the door. She walked forward slightly as her ears heard faint footsteps through the door. She was already halfway to the door when it opened, Akita walking back through. Sarah leaned to the right to look at the people standing behind her. Two teenagers and two that looked about ten. They varied in animal species and coloring. The two teenagers were foxes, one was dark gray with bright red fur on his face and tails (which he had two of) wearing dark blue and dark red shoes and gloves. The other was light brown with darker brown ears, wearing a green shirt, darker green skirt, white gloves, and the same shoes at the other fox. Both of them had startlingly red eyes. They were obviously a couple, the boy's arm was around the girl's waist. The two ten year olds were next. One was a black hedgehog with green eyes, and he was wearing purple shoes. The other ten year old was a light blue rabbit, but her ears had blue, cloud-like fluff on them. On the top of her head and around her eyes were cloud-shaped blue patches of fur. She was wearing a purple dress, the same color as her ears, and her shoes were light and dark gray. In her arms was a white and yellow creature with a strange lightning bolt shaped formation floating above it's head. It wriggled out of the girl's arms and flew onto the her head. The turtles did a double take three times when they saw the light blue sings on the back of the small, rodent-like creature. The girl giggled at their expressions and lifted the _thing_ off her head, cradling it in her arms lovingly.

"Guys, these are my friends. The two foxes are Crazy, the gray one, and Trimmer, the brown one. That's Jonah the Hedgehog over there, and she's Cloud with her chao, Bolt!" Sarah introduced, and her friends greeted the turtles. Then Sarah couldn't stand it anymore. She rushed forward to hug each of them in turn, only a second for the foxes. And, Mikey noticed with slight irritation, a few extra seconds for the black hedgehog, Jonah. The bunny with the chao, Cloud, spoke up.

"Sarah, what happened to your ear?" she exclaimed, and the rest of them turned their attention to Sarah's injured ear tip.

"Oh, it was just a little injury I got when I fought with my dad, Ikari." Sarah explained to the girl, who's expression turned frightened.

"Is he still here?" she asked fearfully, and Sarah laughed.

"No, I...got rid of him for good..." Sarah said hesitantly, touching where the tip of her ear should be. Then her hand moved down to her shoulder, which still burned from the knife had been jabbed in it. Then her eyes shifted to the door, and she looked confused.

"Uh, Mom? Where's Alex?" Sarah asked, and Akita looked around.

"Um, I don't know!" Akita exclaimed, looking back to her daughter.

"Didn't you see her when you were picking up the others!?" Sarah cried, and Akita looked a bit frightened at Sarah's reaction.

"I thought I did, maybe I was seeing things again." Akita murmured.

"What do you mean you THINK you saw her!?" Sarah shrieked.

"Sarah, calm down. I'm sure her flight was delayed or something!" Akita said comfortingly, and Sarah took several deep breaths.

"OK, flight delayed, right!" Sarah said, beginning to hyperventilate. Akita put her hand over Sarah's mouth and her breathing slowed. Then she remembered that her friends were there.

"You guys must be hungry, airline food sucks." she said cheerfully, and her friends agreed.

"I don't think a little pack of peanuts is gonna crave me hunger Sarah!" Jonah laughed, everything else joining in. Sarah ran into the kitchen and came back out minutes later with food for her hungry friends.

"Foods! Fruits and cheeses!" Jonah yelled, grabbing at the appetizing food. Cloud picked up a piece of fruit and fed it to her chao, Bolt. Bolt looked at the food with his slightly transparent red eyes. He squeaked happily and took the food. Crazy and Trimmer remained silent as they politely ate some of the snacks that had been offered. Jonah was busy stuffing food down his throat, desperate to get something other than plane food in his stomach. Sarah went back to the kitchen to get them something to drink, and returned withing minutes. Again, Jonah was the one who had the most. And again, Crazy and Trimmer only had some. The turtles noticed that they still hadn't spoken, or even made a sound. They just sat there, glaring with frightening red eyes.

"So Sarah, how are you holding up here?" Cloud asked, and Sarah turned.

"Pretty good. Although I could be better." Sarah said, motioning to her ear. Cloud laughed and nodded.

"Does it still hurt?" she questioned, but Sarah shook her head.

"Nah, it's my shoulder that's always killing me." Sarah groaned, then flopped down on the floor. "Ow." she said when she landed.

"Ere ern't ny omby ere re ere?" Jonah said through the food in his mouth and Sarah looked at him questioningly. He swallowed it and asked again.

"There aren't any zombies here, are there?" he asked. At this question, Crazy and Trimmer tensed up. Sarah glanced at them with concerned, then rolled her eyes at Jonah's question.

"No Jonah, last time I checked New York didn't have a zombie outbreak in motion." she said, and Jonah frowned.

"Well, you never know. Keep your eyes open, they're everywhere." he whispered the last time in Sarah's ear. Sarah punched Jonah's arm.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" she asked the immature hedgehog, who grinned.

"Nope! Then again, you were only gone a few months! How much is a guy gonna change?" he said, and Sarah punched him again.

Sarah and her friends spent the next two hours catching up with her friends. All but Crazy and Trimmer, who still hadn't uttered a word. As soon as they left, Sarah turned to explain her friends. The turtles were eager to hear their strange stories.

"OK, Jonah moved to Japan from here a few years ago. We met when we started school together, he was actually one of my only friends. It's funny, we started dating a year back, but it didn't work out." Sarah began, stopping to breath.

"Cloud is the Cloud Princess, descended from a long line of royalty. Notice by looking at her every color of her is a color a cloud can be. And when I say Cloud Princess, I mean she's a princess that lived on the clouds. She was kicked out of the kingdom a few years back, so she came down to the ground and had lived a normal life every since. Her chao, Bolt, is blind. That's why his eyes look like that. Now, Crazy and Trimmer have the most interesting story."

"Uh huh?" the turtles said, leaning forward eagerly.

"You see, when they were just kits, they lived in Ravenholm. It use to be a nice town. Then one morning they were woken up by a bunch of popping so they all went outside. There were things stuck in the ground. And weird crawling things crawled out of the things and started attacking everyone in town. The crawling creatures were jumping on people's heads and some of them were bigger and faster than the others. Then Crazy and Trimmer ran into a safe place to hide. But then they heard one of Crazy's baby brothers squeaking, he was only a few weeks old. At the time, Crazy and Trimmer were only five. On their brothers head was one of the crab-like things, it started eating into his head and controlling his body. His tiny fingers started growing into sharp, bloody claws, ripping out of his gloves. Crazy's mom came over and bit the 'headcrab' off of the baby kitsune. Everyone that was in the building ran outside. Then a huge zombie came over and slashed Crazy's mother, ripping off half of her face with it's claws. Crazy and Trimmer, along with the unnamed baby fox, stood petrified for a minute before running back in the building. Crazy had to carry his baby brother because he couldn't walk for himself. Then they crawled into a hole in the wall and hid there until they thought it was safe. By the time they did come out, their safe little town was destroyed. There was scrap metal and wood splinters everywhere. Crazy took a piece of the wood and a piece of the metal and made two grain sickle-like weapons. Then a zombie came over to them, and he chop the zombie's headcrab, and the zombie's head itself, clean in half. Three other zombies came over from the scream of the first zombie, so Crazy started killing them too. One zombie walked up and slashed Crazy's grain sickles out of his hands, and their baby brother jumped up and ripped a bunch of zombies' heads off. Then they saw, hanging from a rope, half of a human's body." Sarah stopped to actually breath, then quickly picked back up to finish the story.

"When they start to leave, their path is blocked by three Combine, which are pretty much organless cops. All the Combine saw was a few cute little foxes, so they saw no threat. Until Crazy chopped one of their legs off and Trimmer started scratching at them, making the Combine scream in agony. Crazy's little brother jumped on one of the Combine's chest and started digging at his heart. When the Combine finally fell over, Crazy and Trimmer heard chewing. The chewing was the young fox eating the Combine's heart, bringing the fox's name to be 'Heartstealer'. Then they escaped Ravenholm. Every year, Crazy goes back to Ravenholm to take a walk down memory lane. They were actually so traumatized by the incident than neither three of them ever spoke again." Sarah finished. She giggled at the turtles terrified faces.

"I can guarantee you'll never experience THAT here!" she exclaimed.

"Wow..." Leo murmured, and Sarah nodded. Then she yawned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired. I didn't sleep at all last night, I think I'll turn in early tonight..." she whispered, getting up and turning to go to her room. Once there, she looked around with tired eyes.

"I wonder what got to Alex to keep her from getting here..." she muttered to herself, crawling under her warm covers. Her last thought was about her friends, then she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well, that was interesting! Now, explanation time! Jonah, Crazy, Trimmer, and (not actually in the story but mentioned) Heartstealer are all my little brother's characters. Alex is my friend's character, made especially for this story! Cloud, Akita, and of course Sarah are mine. Other than that, I don't own anything! Crazy, Trimmer, and Heartstealer's story is based around Half-Life 2, which isn't a game I play. Little brother does, not me. He eagerly provided me the story so I could use it in this story, which I greatly appreciate! Now, where did Alex go off to? Please review, something that is encouraged here!**


	2. Reality Forced Into Dreams

**Hello there! Look, I updated! I would have made it a day or two earlier, but my little brother's been sleeping in my room until his mattress is finished drying after being hosed off outside...been about a week now. And of course, he also happens to be the kind that stays up all night and sleeps all day, whereas I'm only half that. And he seems to think it's fun to wake me up so I can have the "full experience" of what he feels. Am I the only one who thinks that sounds perverted! But I'm straying too far from the point. The point is I'm tired therefore I couldn't update as quickly as I would have liked...but still faster than some of the times! Here you go!**

**########################################################################################################  
**

The next morning, Sarah awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around her small room. She'd had the worst of nightmares, and what so worse was it seemed real. In her dream, she'd been walking in what appeared to be flaming ruins of a building. That was just the beginning of the creepiness. In the middle of a hallway stood her father, cut up and covered in blood. He had been holding a chain that was also blood-splattered. Sarah's eyes had followed the chain to what was on the end, and what she'd seen filled her with cold dread. Alex, her missing friend, was kneeling on the floor tied up. If her fur wasn't already a deep shade of red, the blood would have been more noticeable. Her hands had been tied behind her back and her ankles were chained together. She had been crying, but then she'd noticed Sarah.

"Sarah, run! It's a trap!" she had screamed, but started coughing up blood. Sarah had run over to Alex and tried to unchain her, but Ikari whipped the end of the chain against Sarah's back. Then the flames surrounding them had turned into walls of blood that slowly fell. Before Sarah could pull Alex out of the way, the floor had disappeared below them and all three of them started falling. Sarah had grabbed onto Alex and positioned herself so she was falling _under_ Alex, but they never hit the ground. Sarah had looked down to see what was going on, then she'd been impaled with a knife the length five times that of a regular knife. It went through Sarah's back, out her front, and all the way through Alex. The last thing Sarah had seen before waking up was the terrified look on Alex's face.

Now completely awake, Sarah looked over at her small clock. It was four in the morning, no use trying to sleep now. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up, instantly feeling dizzy. No matter, she stood up anyway. Stumbling to the side, Sarah stood still to catch herself. A few moments later, the feeling passed and she quietly opened her bedroom door. Nobody else was awake, even Master Splinter didn't wake up this early. And so she paced about the house for an hour before deciding to go for a walk. She wrote a note telling the others where she'd gone and not to worry. Then she ran out the door and into the sewer. It was dark there, but Sarah didn't actually see well anyway, so it wasn't a problem. Within no time, she'd reached the surface and she looked around. Despite the early time, New York was still busy as ever. Sarah wandered around the streets for a while, not having a set destination. She peered at a clock in a small coffee shop and saw it was nearly 6 in the morning now. Grinning, she made her way to her mom's apartment, which was also where her friends were staying.

"I hope they haven't formed a habit of sleeping late, I need someone to talk to..." she murmured to herself. She needed an explanation for her bizarre dream this morning. Then she turned her attention back to where she was going. She'd only been to her mom's apartment for a day or two, but she remembered where it was. Just around the corner...

"Almost there." Sarah mused lightly, then turned to the left and looked up at the tall apartment building next to her. She walked into the building and was greeted by a woman in her mid-twenties. Greeting her back, Sarah made her way to Akita's apartment, Room 215. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, still wondering if anyone would be awake. Much to her surprise, the door was gently pulled open by Jonah. His tired face lit up when he saw her standing there and let her in instantly.

"Why are you awake Jonah? Aren't you usually asleep at this hour?" Sarah asked suspiciously, and Jonah grinned.

"I couldn't sleep, woke up at about 5 in the morning." he responded, causing Sarah to frown.

"That's funny, I woke up an hour earlier than that and could fall back asleep." she whispered, and Jonah turned to her.

"What made you wake up?" he asked.

"I had the worst nightmare. Oh Jonah, it seemed so real!" Sarah cried, her face falling. She went over to sit on the couch and Jonah followed her.

"What was it about?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and launched into an explanation of her dream. At the end, Jonah's face was thoughtful.

"Maybe it's because Alex didn't show up yesterday?" he suggested, and Sarah looked up at him.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself and Jonah grinned again.

"Because you can't match my mind skills." he said lightly. Sarah punched his arm playfully, and he fell backwards.

"Injury, injury, dead." he said, going limp. Sarah sighed and crawled over to his head to blow in his ear.

"ACK!" he squealed, sitting upright. He frowned at Sarah as she laughed, then jumped up and tackled her.

"EEP!" Sarah squeaked, falling over. Jonah had pinned her down and was holding her by her wrists.

"Haha! It is _I_ that has pinned _you _this time!" he said victoriously, then stood up and helped Sarah stand. Before Sarah could walk into the kitchen, Jonah pulled her into a crushing hug. She blushed slightly but didn't pull away.

"I missed you Sarah..." he whispered in her injured ear and tears came to Sarah's eyes. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were shining with tears too.

"I'm sorry Jonah, but you know I couldn't stay there...Ikari would have killed me along with Rachel..." she whispered back, and he frowned.

"I guess I understand, but you scared me. At first, I thought Ikari really DID do something to you. I thought he'd finally gone and killed you. I thought you were dead until Akita told me that you'd run away..." he murmured. Sarah hugged him back gently.

"I know Jonah, I can't imagine what I must have put you through...but it was all worth it, wasn't it? Now we're all together again and Ikari is out of the picture!" she reasoned, and his expression lit up again.

"Right, so things are better than before!" he smiled, and Sarah nodded.

"Exactly. Now I don't have to go through each day worrying for my life, or your life." she said cheerfully, then pulled away and went into the kitchen. "I shall now eat _your_ food, for I'm starving." Jonah followed her and laughed.

"Good thing it's not my food! It's Akita's, remember?" he reminded her and she frowned.

"Right, Akita's. Don't blame me, I get confused in the morning." she said, kneeling down to peer into the refrigerator.

"We all do Sarah, we all do." Jonah sighed, and Sarah turned around to look at him.

"Then how the hell did you manage to think of that which I didn't!" she exclaimed, and Jonah shrugged.

"Like I said, you can't match my mind skills!" he said teasingly, making Sarah laugh again. Frowning, she closed the refrigerator. She'd lost her appetite all of the sudden. Just then, Crazy and Trimmer stumbled into the kitchen, followed by Akita and Cloud. Their tired faces lit up when they saw Sarah, and Bolt flew in and hugged her.

"Good morning guys!" Sarah greeted her friends and mother, who greeted her back.

"So Sarah, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Akita asked and Sarah stood up.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here. Jonah happened to be awake also." she responded, petting Bolt gently. The blind little chao squeaked happily and Sarah felt cold. Bolt was a chao, so was Cane. Cane was Candy's chao, and Candy was dead. Sarah's heart seemed to stop beating, racing backwards as her head was filled with memories of just a week ago. Ikari pointing the gun at Akita, a gunshot, Candy's scared face as she fell to the ground. Dropping Bolt, Sarah's hands flew to her chest and she fell to her knees. It was like a huge hole had been torn through her heart, the pain unbearable. She screamed in pain and dropped her hands to the floor, all before Akita had the chance to react.

"Sarah!" Akita cried, getting to her own knees. Tears fell relentlessly from Sarah's eyes and Jonah knelt down too.

"Akita, what's wrong with her?" he asked with concern. Sarah brought one of her hands back up to her chest, her breathing quickening.

"Sarah, calm down." Akita said, putting her arms on Sarah's shoulders. Sarah looked up at her, then fainted...

_**~Sometime later~**_

"Is she awake yet?" a voice said from Sarah's right, followed by her mother's voice.

"Not yet Jonah, but it shouldn't be too long before she comes around." she said gently. Sarah opened her eyes just a slit, enough to let some light in. It was too bright, she closed her eyes completely again.

"What happened?" Sarah asked quietly, and she heard footsteps.

"Sarah, you fainted." Akita said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Sarah's head was swimming, but she sat up.

"I don't understand. Why did I faint?" she asked, but Akita shook her head.

"We don't know, you just did." she responded. Jonah walked over to them and knelt down.

"Your eyes kinda went blank, then you fell to your knees. You started saying things that didn't make any sense, like you were having a mental breakdown of some sort..." he whispered, explaining better than Akita had. His green eyes were full of concern for Sarah, looking deep into her striking yellow eyes. Sarah clenched her fists as tight as she could when she remembered why she fainted. So tight, her fingernails cut through her gloves and into her skin.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, loosening her fingers slowly. It was only speckles of blood, but Jonah's eyes widened. He stood up abruptly and ran out of the room.

"I forgot he didn't like blood..." Akita murmured, looking after Jonah.

"I'll never understand the whole 'fear of blood' thing. It doesn't make sense!" Sarah said. She herself found blood very interesting. "Can I go home now?"

"I guess, but be careful!" Akita warned, and Sarah stood up.

"I will be, don't worry." Sarah reassured, then headed out the door, down the building, and into the light. It had to be at least noon now, the sun was shining brightly above her. The turtles would probably be wondering where the hell she was. Sarah carefully weaved in and out of the people scattered on the sidewalk, ducking into an alley and jumping into the sewer at her turn. On the way back, Sarah pushed all thoughts of Candy far to the back of her mind and concentrating on her friends she'd so dearly missed. She felt bad about leaving poor Jonah there to feel sick from the dots of blood on her gloves, but she knew she had to leave before anything bad happened.

"Hey Sarah, where have you been?" was what greeted Sarah when she walked through the door.

"Sorry, I went for a walk and ended up visiting my mom." she explained.

"But you've been gone for hours." Donny pointed out, and Sarah frowned.

"I kinda fainted a little after arriving. Don't ask, I don't want to talk about it." she said with finality and stumbled back into her room. She felt as though she'd literally stayed up all night, dizzy and tired. Despite her disorientation, Sarah thought long and hard about what she'd dreamed about. Maybe Jonah was right, and it was because Alex hadn't shown up yesterday. But Sarah felt different about this dream, like it meant for to her. With a sigh, she sat up and grabbed for her mp3 player. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She put the earphones in her ears, turned on the music, leaned against her pillows, and drifted into a deep sleep...

**########################################################################################################**

**Well, that was fun! 0_o Kinda creepy of a dream though. For some reason, I can picture it clearly in my mind! Mph, gotta get my own mp3 player working...summer's just around the corner...now where did Alex go? Well, while I find her, you hit that pretty little button just an inch or two below! Eh, I'll find Alex later, but now sleep! ZzZzZ  
**


	3. The Burning Truth

**Wow, I finally got this one done! It was hard despite the fact that it's not a complex chapter. Oh well, I got around to it. I was simply...preoccupied...by important things...and I got a bird! Cockatiels are so cute! But that's off the point. So, here you go!**

When Sarah woke up the next morning, she had almost no memory of the day before. She'd slept dreamlessly, which was relieving. But the worst part of waking up was any pain she might feel, in this case her heart. It ached for what wasn't there, for what it couldn't have. The pain she felt for Candy was overwhelming, yet Sarah tried to push it out of her mind. Hopping off her bed, she saw she'd overslept, and that it was two in the afternoon. That was a few hours of daylight she'd missed. Slowly, she walked out of her room and into the living room. Sarah had just been about to sit down on the couch when her poor eyesight caught the shape of Bolt.

"Hm?" she turned, looking at Bolt. He squeaked when she poked him gently to see if he was real.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, then Cloud and Mikey walked in from the kitchen.

"Hiya Sarah!" Cloud called over, and Sarah's ears flicked back and for as she spun around.

"Cloud! When did you get here?" Sarah asked, her ears catching the sound of each footstep.

"Not long ago, just half an hour. I was going to wait for Jonah to come with me, but Crazy and Trimmer are getting a bit...temperamental..." Cloud whispered, sitting on the couch.

"Did you find me OK?" Sarah questioned, going over to sit next to the little girl.

"Yeah, I got here alright." Cloud cheered, then wrapped her arms around Sarah and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you Sarah..."

"I know Cloud, I missed you too...but you have to understand I was forced to do what I did, all of it." Sarah comforted Cloud.

"At least now we can see you every day." Cloud said, and Sarah's left arm started to burn.

"AH!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand to the shoulder source of pain. It felt like just her shoulder and down to her elbow had been shoved into an oven. She jumped up off the couch and was hit by another wave of the burning pain. She staggered and fell to her knees, holding her arm as she screamed. The rest of the turtles and Master Splinter ran into the room, but stopped short when they saw Sarah writhing in pain on the floor. Just then, the door burst open and Akita ran in, Jonah following closely behind her.

"Sarah!" Akita cried. Sarah barely stopped to look at Akita before she was hit again.

"Mom, please make it stop! Burning!" she begged, catching Jonah's attention. He walked calmly over to Sarah and put both of his hands on Sarah's injured arm.

"Jonah, what are you doing?" Akita asked, but Jonah shushed her. A few seconds later, Sarah sighed with relief. The burning had stopped. Jonah pulled Sarah up and into a hug while still keeping one hand on her arm. Sarah clung to him and silently let tears fall against his fur.

"What happened!" Akita shrieked, and Cloud spoke up.

"Sarah and I were talking and suddenly she started screaming..." she whispered, looking down at Sarah. The older girl was trembling, while Jonah was trying to steady her.

"It's alright Sarah." he was murmuring to the shaken girl. Akita knelt down next to Sarah and Jonah.

"Sarah, honey. What happened?" she asked, directing it to Sarah, who shook her head.

"Cloud said something then my arm started burning..." Sarah said, looking up.

"What did Cloud say?" Akita pressed, making Sarah shiver.

"She said we can see each other every day." Sarah relented. In truth, Sarah knew exactly what had happened, but couldn't figure out _why _it had happened. She ran her hand across her arm and rubbed the stab wound that had scarred horribly. Standing up, Sarah started walking over to the door to leave the house.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Akita asked. Sarah's face had paled, startling Akita.

"I...I just need to go for a walk..." Sarah stammered, slamming the door behind her. Now that she'd left Jonah, her arm was simmering again. The pain was bad, but she managed to push it out of her mind. By the time she finally reached the surface, it was 3:30 already. She hadn't hurried, she'd just thought things over. The burning she'd felt was medically unexplainable, so Akita wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The New York streets were packed with cars and the sidewalks speckled with pedestrians. Sarah just mazed her way between the people and ignored them otherwise. Sighing, Sarah ducked into an alley and started climbing the fire escape on the side of a building. The other people that lived in this area had stopped cheering every time she walked down the street, and Sarah was glad. Her killing Ikari was old news now, and she didn't really _want _to think about it anymore. Once on the top of her building, Sarah leaned back and stared up at the sky. Clouds were rolling by, teasing her with their ability to fly. Sarah watched at the clouds turned black with the night slowly creeping in. Then they turned to nothing, two stars replacing them. Sarah heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn. Instead, her ears flicked back to pick up each footstep.

"Hey Jonah. What brings you up here?" she said suddenly, still not turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jonah asked, sitting next to Sarah.

"I could tell by your footsteps." Sarah said simply and Jonah frowned.

"You have eyes in the back of your head..." he muttered, then became silent. A few minutes later, he couldn't help it. "Sarah, what happened earlier?" he asked.

"I don't know Jonah, I wish I did but I don't..." Sarah lied. Jonah scooted closer to her and turned slightly.

"Sarah, I know you more than you think. Your eyes tell me that you know what happened..." he said softly. Sarah cursed under her breath at his abilities that were identical to hers. She too could tell emotions by eye contact, but she'd forgotten Jonah could do it. She sighed and turned to face Jonah.

"It's a little paranoid..." she said hesitantly, and Jonah leaned forward eagerly, making Sarah roll her eyes.

"What is it? How is it paranoid?" he asked.

"Well....when I was fighting my dad, before I fought him actually, he was talking to me. He was saying how if I'd stayed in Japan, Rachel would still be alive. Then he said 'And you'd see your friends every day.'. My theory is that since he stabbed my arm after saying that, my body was reminded earlier when Cloud said we can see each other every day...does that sound far-fetched?" she asked. Jonah was looking thoughtful and Sarah looked back up at the sky. It was beautiful, starless or not.

"It sounds perfectly reasonable to me." Jonah said finally, and Sarah rolled her eyes again.

"Everything paranormal sounds perfectly reasonable to you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, your point?" Jonah responded innocently, and Sarah punched his arm. "My arm is going to be so bruised later..."

"You deserve a bruised arm." Sarah said playfully and Jonah smiled.

"What did I do to deserve a bruised arm?" he asked. Sarah pretended to think about it greatly.

"The real question is what HAVEN'T you done to deserve a bruised arm!" she laughed, then Jonah started tickling her.

"I get a bruise, you get tickled!" he threatened, amused by Sarah's hysterical laughter.

"Please stop!" she begged, laughing herself to tears.

"Say you're sorry then!" Jonah said simply.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry!" Sarah cried, and Jonah stopped tickling her. Sarah sat up panting, then turned to glare at Jonah. She had just been about to punch his arm again when she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry for tickling you Sarah, but it had to be done." Jonah said dramatically, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are Jonah, sure you are…" Sarah murmured, standing up. "Come on, let's go." Jonah stood up too, smiling at Sarah. He hugged her again, making her blush slightly.

"Jonah…" she whispered, then Jonah held her at arm's length.

"I'm glad to have you back Sarah…" he said. Hesitating slightly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Flashing her one more smile, Jonah started to climb down the fire escape to go back to Akita's apartment. Sarah stood for a few more seconds, Jonah's kiss lingering on her cheek. Her mind was swimming as she managed to drag herself back to the fire escape. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed or upset. Sarah had ended her relationship with Jonah for his well-being. She hadn't wanted to risk hurting him, he was her best friend. But that was before, right? Shaking her head, Sarah skipped the fire escape and just jumped off the two-story building. Landing hard on her feet, Sarah was jerked back to attention from her thoughts. The cold air was numbing, something that was welcome. With a sigh, Sarah started to run the opposite direction Jonah had. It had to be at least 8 PM now, at least. By the time Sarah got home, it was 9:15. She stumbled into her room, not stopping to greet anyone. She flopped onto her bed, pulled herself under the covers, and fell asleep.

**Oh look, unexplainable pain and utter nonsense! My favorite thing of all! But hey, it's better than nothing! Huh, Alex still isn't here. She'd better appear soon, looks like Jonah's trying to make a move on Sarah!  
**


	4. Hidden Warnings

**Sorry it's always taking me so long, I can never find the right moment…but now I've got a chapter for you that you'll have to find good enough! I can't always be typing. Like the other day was my birthday and I didn't have a chance. But it was a spectacular birthday…**

** T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

Days passed and Alex didn't show up. And every night Sarah would go out and look for her, staying out until midnight some nights. The turtles and Sarah's friends could easily see that she was stressed. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, she snapped at people, and her quills were falling out. Jonah found that out the hard way when he sat on one, then jumped back up half a second later. Now they all checked the chair or couch before they sat down. One night, Sarah stayed out even later than usual, determined to find Alex. She'd searched half of New York City already, and she was beginning to panic. The first place she'd gone to was the airport, and they said Alex did in fact land on the day and time she was suppose to. So Akita's suggestion that she'd missed her plane of it had been delayed wasn't a possibility. Sarah had just finished searching behind and around the pizza shop that was always full of pedophiles when a piece of paper hit her face. She pulled it off and was about to throw it away when she spotted her name on the back of it. Carefully, she unfolded it and read it:

_Sarah,_

_I have your little friend, Alex. You're probably wondering where she is and what's happening to her. I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that the future isn't always more important than the past…think hard…I'll be waiting for you._

Sarah read and reread the note over and over, then turned around and started to run home. This person, whoever had written the note, had Alex. They'd been keeping her captive all this time, all while she'd been desperately trying to find Alex. As quickly as her legs could carry her, Sarah ran through the streets and down into the sewers. By the time she kicked the door open, she was breathless. Jonah looked up at her curiously; he was staying there that night.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he asked, seeing the panic in her face.

"Here, read this." Sarah gasped, handing Jonah the note. Jonah frowned and handed the note back to her. Sarah started to ask what was wrong, then she stopped.

"Oh…right. Sorry, I forgot." she said, and Jonah's cheeks turned slightly pink as the turtles looked curiously at Jonah. Then Sarah read it out loud to all of them. All of their faces turned thoughtful, then Jonah asked the question they were all thinking.

"What the hell does that mean?" he said, bewildered. Sarah just shrugged, then yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Sarah, you've stayed up I don't know how many hours looking for Alex…" Jonah said softly, but Sarah shook her head.

"I have to find her Jonah. I can't just let this person keep her captive. And they said they'd be waiting for me, so they obviously expect me to figure this out soon." Sarah protested, but was cut off by an attack of yawns. Jonah took her hand and led her into her room.

"Sarah, I know you want to find Alex, but wearing yourself out isn't going to help you. If you get some sleep, you'll be able to think about that note better." Jonah reasoned, and Sarah relented.

"Alright fine…" she muttered. Jonah nodded and turned to leave, but Sarah grabbed his wrist and he turned back to look at her, a questioning expression on his face.

"Jonah, I'm sorry that I forgot that-" Sarah said, but Jonah cut her off.

"It's alright Sarah. You've been really preoccupied lately. Just don't spread yourself too thin…" Jonah whispered. Sarah hugged him weakly and kissed his cheek, then let him leave. She literally collapsed onto her bed and barely had the energy to pull the blanket over herself before she fell into a deep, nightmare-plagued sleep…

_Flashes of blood and tears, metal hitting skin, eyes glowing in the dark. The nightmare had many scenes. The first was a group of teenagers laughing and walking down a school hallway. Then those same teenagers saying goodbye and getting into separate cars. Then a homeless man being arrested and led to a testing chamber of some sort. Screams erupted from the room moments later, then whirring of machines drown out the cries for help. Then the scene changed to a man and a woman getting married, happy scene. Then two little girls giggling and playing in their backyard. The family of four was having a wonderful time from the looks of it…until a horrible monster that one could only imagine crash-landed into the yard, falling from the sky. The girls screamed and clung to each other and the father stood up to try to protect his little girls. One of the neighbors heard the commotion and ran over to help. The monster turned to look at him, the neighbor looked the thing in the face. Then he started vomiting and fell to the ground. He screamed for someone to help him, then he became still and silent….the hideous creature turned to the little girls and sprang onto them…_

Sarah woke up screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking out at the air. Jonah burst through the door and ran to her side, careful to avoid her attacks. The turtles and Master Splinter followed Jonah and peered cautiously into the room. Jonah wrapped his arms around Sarah and whispered something to her in Japanese, something that made her stop kicking. She was still crying, but she wasn't dangerous. She hugged Jonah and cried into his shoulder. Jonah began speaking to her quietly in what sounded like German while he attempted to comfort her. Sarah was slowing her crying and listening intently to his words. Her tears were still falling, but she'd stopped screaming. Jonah sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her gently, allowing her to let it out. Finally, the tears came to an end and Jonah looked into Sarah's eyes, searching for something deep in her mind. Sarah shook her head and stood up, blocking Jonah from her mind.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Jonah asked, standing up next to her.

"I had another nightmare…" she whispered.

"Was it the same as last time?" he pressed further, but Sarah shook her head again.

"No, this time it was worse…" she choked out. Jonah looked up at her thoughtfully.

"Care to give any detail?" he said hopefully. Sarah looked down at his and glared.

"I'd rather not." she snapped and Jonah stepped back slightly.

"Alright, don't kill me!" he said defensively. Sarah sighed miserably and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed is all." she said, then ran her fingers through her quills, pulling some out. Raph scoffed from the doorway.

"A little?" he said skeptically and Sarah turned to glare at him. He also back up defensively. Sarah turned to look at the clock. It was six in the morning. Fortunately it was a Saturday, and her mom didn't have to work on weekends. Akita had gotten a job as a doctor working at the hospital Sarah had stayed in when she'd killed Ikari. Sarah's mom had been a doctor back in Japan too, so it wasn't hard for her to find work. Sarah pushed past the turtles and began walking out the door and through the sewers. Jonah followed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself and they set off to Akita's apartment. Jonah remained silent through most of the trip, but finally he couldn't help himself. He had to know what her nightmare was about.

"Sarah, _please_ tell me!" he begged, but she shook her head again.

"Jonah, if I knew, I'd tell you. But I don't, so I can't." she said simply. Jonah took that as a final answer and dropped the subject. When they arrived at Akita's apartment room, Sarah turned to Jonah.

"Now, don't say anything about the nightmare to my mom. I don't want her worrying about me even more. Got it?" she said sternly, and Jonah nodded. Sarah knocked on the door, and a few minutes later Akita opened it. She smiled when she saw her daughter standing there.

"Sarah! Good to see you! Come in, come in!" she said cheerfully, motioning Sarah and Jonah in.

"What's with the happiness Mom?" Sarah asked suspiciously, walking in. Jonah followed closely behind her.

"I dunno!" Akita said, and Sarah shrugged. Then Cloud ran in, Bolt flying behind her.

"Sarah!" the little girl squealed, hugging Sarah.

"Hi Cloud!" Sarah said, hugging the girl back. Bolt squeaked happily and flew into Sarah's chest. Crazy and Trimmer walked in and eyed Sarah and Jonah, tensing their muscles. Cloud looked at them nervously and hid behind Sarah, who looked between the little girl and the two foxes.

"What's wrong?" she asked them, and Cloud spoke hesitantly from behind Sarah.

"Remember how I told you Crazy and Trimmer were acting temperamental?" she said in a whisper. Sarah put an arm around Cloud and pulled her back forward.

"Don't worry Cloud, they couldn't hurt you as long as I'm here." she said meaningfully, glaring at Crazy and Trimmer, who rolled their eyes. Crazy lifted his hands and made slashing motions at the air, then pointed to Sarah. Trimmer used two of her fingers to imitate scissors and also pointed at Sarah. Sarah herself just shook her head and raised both of her hands. Both of the offending foxes backed up and lowered their ears nervously. Jonah, Cloud, and Akita watched with interest as Sarah communicated silently with the others, unable to decipher Sarah's message to them. Whatever it was, Crazy and Trimmer seemed afraid of it. Akita's eyes widened and she walked over to Sarah. She also lifted her hands and used a secret sign language to talk to Sarah. She pointed to Sarah's hands and then to Crazy and Trimmer, shaking her head. Then she got down on the floor and looked dead. Standing up, she crossed her arms and frowned at Sarah, who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Mom, I was kidding. I wouldn't really do that!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sure...whatever..." Akita murmured, then turned and went into the kitchen. Sarah stared after her, her ears lowered. Did her mom really think she was serious...?

** T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**Ah, there we go! Happy Alex? Not much of a chapter, but at least I updated! Let's see if you can figure out what the hell this chapter means! I've been very busy with other things that have to do with this story line, including one-person role-playing! It's fun because I can change it if I think it's wrong...but that's off the point! #O_O# The real point is I'm busy but I updated! Oh, and I downloaded this cool new writer, one with a word counter thing! How awesome is that!**


	5. One Step Close and One More Fear

**Dear God I hate my life...I have a headache, it's four in the morning, gotta get the house cleaned up...nearly killed myself trying to make this over a thousand words. Happy now Alex? You're paying for my painkillers...you'll pay alright! Now please forgive me if this isn't good enough. I'm kinda losing my edge. I can only see part three for some reason, cause it's the big one. But you'll have to put up with my procrastination and complaining for a while! I'll try to update soon, but please don't rush me! Damn...**

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

Over the next few days, Sarah worried herself sick looking for Alex. She didn't stay out as late as she use to, seeing as Jonah wouldn't let her, but she still stayed out for hours at a time searching all over New York. Jonah would also join her in her long searches for Alex. Along with the hours of searching, Sarah and Jonah tried without success to decipher the message Sarah had gotten.

One night, Sarah and Jonah were out late looking for Alex, walking side by side. Jonah took this opportunity to talk to Sarah about something that had been bothering him.

"Sarah, I was wondering..." he began, but didn't know how to finish.

"Wondering what?" Sarah asked, looking over at him.

"When we stopped going out before, you said it was for my protection." Jonah said, and Sarah nodded.

"Right, because I live the kind of life that's dangerous and I didn't want anything to happen to you." she confirmed. Jonah frowned.

"But you're not dangerous. Sure, you can be short-tempered, but not dangerous." he murmured, and Sarah's ears lowered.

"Jonah, you know I'm dangerous. I've killed people, I've hurt my friends. I don't want you to be next." she whispered.

"And yet you let me be your friend? How is it so different?" Jonah asked her gently, and she smiled softly.

"If we were going out, you'd be around me more. Meaning you'd be around me if I snap." she pointed out.

"Aren't I always with you anyway?" Jonah countered. Sarah frowned warningly at him.

"Cut it out Jonah." she growled, and Jonah's ears lowered sadly.

"But Sarah...you mean more to me than anything else..." he whispered, and Sarah's expression softened. She stopped walking and took his hand, turning to face him.

"Jonah, you've been my best friend for a long time. I don't want things to be different." Sarah murmured.

"Do you not want things to be different because you're happy this way, or because you're afraid?" Jonah asked quietly.

"I'm afraid Jonah...I don't want you to end up like Candy or Rachel. People die when they get involved with me." Sarah responded in barely a whisper.

"But I don't care about the consequences. You know I'd die for you Sarah." Jonah said, scanning her eyes for something. Tears started falling down Sarah's cheeks, and she completely broke down. Her simple tears turned to wracking sobs, and she stumbled into Jonah, who caught her.

"Oh Jonah, I just wish this would end already! I try and try to make it stop, but I can't!" she cried, clinging to Jonah.

"I know Sarah...it's alright..." Jonah whispered soothingly. He wrapped his arms around Sarah and held her close. Then a drop of rain hit Sarah's ear, which twitched involuntarily. She looked up at the sky and a few more drops fell on her face. Then a few more. Within minutes it was pouring rain, and Sarah and Jonah had to take shelter under the shaded safety of a coffee shop store, standing under an umbrella-like tarp that hung off the roof. Sarah still clung to Jonah's arm, and was still feeling upset. But her tears had stopped flowing. Now she and Jonah both watched puddles form in the mostly empty streets. Then, out of nowhere, a small ball of light appeared in front of them. Watching it in somewhat of a trance, Sarah reached out slowly to grab it. As soon as her hand closed around it, the light died out. In it's place was a piece of paper. Sarah looked down at Jonah and unfolded the paper, squinting to read the words written on it:

_Sarah, I'm surprised. You haven't managed to find your friend Alex. It was my understanding that you were quite intelligent. Let me give you another hint. You don't need a boat or a plane to cross an ocean. Remember your great extent of powers Sarah, and use them. Until then..._

Sarah's yellow eyes widened as she read it. Without hesitation, she grabbed Jonah's hand and started to run. She ran down the sidewalk, skid around a few corners, and ran straight through the deep puddles in the road. She practically threw Jonah into the sewer before jumping down herself, then pulled Jonah again. It was all Jonah could do to keep up with her, his footsteps more frequent than hers. By the time Sarah reached home and threw open the door, Jonah's legs felt ready to fall off. But she insisted on dragging him in and sitting him on the couch. Don peered in to look at Jonah as he fell to the floor, curling up.

"Oh Jonah, don't be such a baby! This note is important!" Sarah said, frowning. Jonah glared up at her.

"First of all, my legs are not meant to run that fast! Second, what's the rush?" he protested. By now, the turtles had walked in and were looking down at Jonah in his fetal position. As Master Splinter walked in as well, Sarah ran up to him.

"Master Splinter! You'll never guess what just happened! I got another note! And this one's easier to understand!" Sarah said eagerly, giving him the note.

"Hm, I don't see how it's easier to understand..." he said, confused. Sarah winced and took the note again, looking down at it.

"Well, I understand it..." she whispered. "You understand it, don't you Jonah?"

"Sort of..." Jonah said weakly from the floor.

"Good, at least you can make sense of it!" Sarah said, smiling. Jonah gave a pathetic thumbs-up, but dropped his hand a few seconds later. Then Akita and Cloud walked in together, looking first at Sarah holding her note, then at Jonah looking dead on the floor.

"I should probably just turn around and walk away..." Akita said thoughtfully. Sarah ran over to her mom and bounced up and down.

"No, this is good!" Sarah squealed, then Akita eyed Jonah skeptically. "Not him, this!" Sarah handed Akita the note. Her mom's yellow eyes scanned the paper then looked up at Sarah.

"Sarah...what does this mean...?" Akita asked, sounding slightly mournful.

"It means I'm one step closer to finding Alex! Let's see...the past is more important than the future...that has to mean that this it linked to something that happened in the past. And this newer note..." Sarah's voice trailed off, then she turned to look and the turtles and Master Splinter. They looked at her eagerly, anticipation what she'd say.

"Well, this one means I'm suppose to use my powers to find Alex..." she said basically, turning back to Akita. Now that her back was turned, her eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"Well, now what?" Jonah asked, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Now we either take action and fail, or wait for another note and get more information." Sarah said.

"I think you should wait for another note." Cloud squeaked. Sarah looked down at her and smiled.

"I think so too!" she said. "Now, I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's two in the morning and I'm very tired." And with that, Sarah ran up to her room. As soon as the door what shut, she let her guard down.

"Oh shit, I'm screwed..." she murmured, then got in bed and fell asleep.

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**Nice way to put it Sarah! You are screwed! Now for my dear readers who are willing to put up with my crap, thanks. I know Alex over here is always waiting for me to update, maybe get me to leak a bit about what the hell is happening to her! But no, I remain firm! If what I'm saying doesn't make sense, forgive me. I'm tired, I'm confused, I'm stressed as hell, and I'm going now! I don't care what you say, I'm getting me some sleep before I pass out! UGH! Mph...please review and whatnot...  
**


	6. Escaping Trust

**Sorry all of you! I've been a bit distracted lately! And this sequel isn't as emotionally interesting as the third one's gonna be. You guys just wait, it gonna be AWESOME! But first I gotta get through this one...I'm gonna warn you now it won't be very long...**

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T  
**

From the time she got the second note, Sarah's absent-mindedness grew even more. When she was at home, she paced and muttered to herself. When she wasn't, she was gone for hours. Then by the time she got back home, she looked exhausted. She could hardly talk, and would just stumble back into her room. One night, she passed out at the kitchen table. She'd just come back after half the day of absence. Akita walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter asleep. Jonah, Mikey, and Cloud followed her.

"You have to wonder what she's doing when she leaves..."Jonah whispered.

"Whatever it is, she seems determined to keep at it." Cloud added.

"We shouldn't wake her up." Akita advised, then turned to Mikey and Jonah. "Can one of you take her to her room?"

"I'll do it." Mikey offered, but Jonah, who was closer to Sarah, had already picked her up.

"No you won't." the hedgehog said with an air of good nature. Mikey looked down at Jonah and frowned slightly.

"And you're out of your damn mind if you think you're taking her from me." he added in a hiss. He walked out of the kitchen and started to make his way to Sarah's room, but Mikey followed him. Jonah stopped walking and chuckled, then turned back.

"You don't get it, do you? Hm, maybe you need to chill." Jonah said, and then Mikey froze in place. Leo, Donny, and Raph jumped up off the couch.

"Jonah! What's wrong with you?" Leo said angrily. Jonah looked up at him and smiled.

"You too Leo." he said, and flicked his wrist. Leo became surrounded with ice. Jonah turned out his heel and ran out the door, not seeming slowed by Sarah. Akita and Cloud also ran out of the house and into the sewer, but didn't follow Jonah. The black hedgehog didn't bother watching his feet, and hardly even stumbled. He climbed up and out of a manhole with one hand, then jumped onto a fire escape and ran to the top of a building, all while holding onto Sarah. Now safely three stories in the air, Jonah laid Sarah down on her back and flopped down, trying to catch his breath. Inhaling deeply, he looked around. The building was cluttered with burnt items, the floor of it looked like several small explosions had gone off there.

"What the hell happened here?" he murmured, then looked back at Sarah, who had curled up. He shook her arm gently to try and wake her up.

"Sarah, wake up." he said, and the older hedgehog opened her eyes slowly. She sat up.

"Jonah, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"I found you up here. You must have fallen asleep." he lied, then blocked his lie out of his emotions. Sarah yawned and stretched her arms.

"Hm...maybe I did. But I could have sworn I went back home..." she whispered, confused.

"Maybe you were dreaming?" Jonah suggested.

"Maybe..." Sarah said, then looked over at Jonah. "But how did you find me?"

"I came looking for you because you've been gone for hours. I was starting to get worried about you." he said easily. Sarah leaned over and hugged Jonah.

"I'm sorry if I've been distracted lately. But I know exactly what's going on." she whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Jonah stammered.

"I know where Alex is, and I know who has her." Sarah said.

"Oh." Jonah said with invisible relief. "Where is she? Who has her?"

"I'll tell you later, let's get back home." she responded, standing up.

"Uh...right..." Jonah said, a bit nervous at the thought of returning to the same hellhole he'd just left. He jumped up and followed Sarah, his mind racing. How would Sarah's friends react when he walked back in. Absentmindedly, he let Sarah take his hand and pull him forward through the streets. Then he reminded himself that damn near nobody could defeat Sarah, and Sarah was on his side. Yes...as long as he stood by her, he'd be safe.

"What's wrong Jonah?" Sarah asked curiously, breaking through Jonah's thoughts.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking." he replied, smiling.

"Alright...well could you pick up your pace? I want to get back home." Sarah said. Jonah walked faster as he followed Sarah through the dark. He couldn't see anything, but trusted Sarah with her intense hearing and sense of smell. Within no time, Sarah had led him back to the very house he'd fled nearly half an hour ago. She opened the door and flinched as the light hit her. Her eyes adjusted and saw six other pairs of eyes staring at her and Jonah. Mikey and Leo were sitting on the large couch in the center of the room and shivering, Akita and Cloud were standing next to them, Master Splinter and Donny were standing to both sides of the couch, and Raph wasn't in the room.

"What's wrong guys?" Sarah asked, confused. Everyone looked at Jonah. Sarah turned to him questioningly. He looked away innocently and Sarah frowned.

"Jonah? What happened?" she pressed. Just then Raph came storming in.

"Jonah!" he growled. Jonah's ears drooped and he hid behind Sarah.

"Please don't kill me!" Jonah squeaked, clinging to Sarah's arm. Sarah looked even more confused and a bit disturbed at Raph's behavior.

"Why would he kill you Jonah?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Well..." Jonah began hesitantly, but didn't continue. Raph was just about to make an attack on Jonah when Sarah kicked him hard, throwing him back. Her ears were pinned back now.

"You will not TOUCH him!" she hissed. "Now I demand to know what this is about!"

"Jonah froze Mikey and Leo then left with you." Akita said simply.

"But I fell asleep on the roof" Sarah rejected, but Jonah's strong emotional field made her knowledge waver. "Jonah? I did fall asleep on the roof, didn't I?" Jonah looked down at his shoes, ears sinking even further.

"No...you didn't...I took you up there..." he admitted.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sarah asked. Jonah didn't respond. The miserable look on the boy's face made Sarah feel bad for him.

"It's alright Jonah." she said. Jonah looked up and glared at Mikey, who glared back. Sarah growled at both of them.

"Will you two knock it off!" she said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "I'm not worth fighting over, and if you don't stop it then I'll bite both of your hands off!" Jonah retreated at the threat.

"And anyway, there's something more important we need to think about." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"What's that" Jonah asked.

"I know where Alex is and what happened." she replied. "But you guys aren't going to believe me." Akita looked at her daughter.

"Sarah...that's not possible..." the older hedgehog said hesitantly.

"It is if you look at the facts." Sarah pointed out. "And I'm positive that he has her."

"Who?" Jonah asked."

"You'll find out tomorrow." Sarah said, then turned and went into her room. Jonah stood there, confused. Akita went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home." she said, and led Jonah and Cloud out of the house.

"Why am I starting to feel that taking Sarah into our house was more than it seemed at first?" Leo said quietly.

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**FINALLY! I am really slow at this, aren't I? But I'm gonna really start trying. I want to get this story done so I can go on to the next, and final, story! My idea is a firm structure and I really like it!**


End file.
